The Mile High Club
by Prestonbrown
Summary: Skyler "Ducky" Brown, and his team, led by Sergeant Nelson, are on a mission to help out a hostage in a run-of-the-mill rescue mission. Except one thing: they're miles high in a private jet.


Chapter 1: Introduction/Disclaimer

**The Mile High Club**

"Okay, we're going to have to save this hostage, men!" exclaimed Sergeant Nelson into his microphone. The sound buzzed into each soldier's ear with a lot of fuzziness. Each soldier gave the ready signal, and they were off. This was the first time any of them had been on a mission so extreme. They were on a private jet, miles in the air, filled with terrorists ("Tangos") and a helpless hostage. Their mission was to rescue the hostage, and get the hell out of the plane.

Skyler "Ducky" Brown was one of the few soldiers assigned to this strange mission. He had never really been in a predicament like this before; plus, he's only been in the military for three months. The lavatory door nearby creaked open. _Tango, twelve o'clock!_ he whispered into his microphone. His partner-in-action, Michael, quickly snuck behind the man, and knifed him to the ground. The team moved along, towards the stairs leading to the second level of the plane.

All of a sudden, many soldiers jumped out of every corner and niche in the plane, shooting like crazy. Ducky dived under a table for cover, and waited for the rest of the team to finish them off. He got out from under the table, and saw a horrible sight. There was a man, strewn across the table; bloody and so twisted he almost vomited. This room was obviously the business room, due to the large table and projector at the end of it. His team was already way ahead of him, and he ran to catch up with them. On his way to the next part of the fuselage, he stepped on a Mini Uzi, which he traded for his M9 pistol. He fingered the trigger, sending a blast of bullets through the television on the wall above.

The blast was obviously audible, because all he could hear now was the horrible sound of Tangos screaming their battle cry. He quickly shot at two that were charging at him, both wielding G36C assault rifles. For a moment, he thought about throwing a grenade into the terrorist-full room, but they were in a plane, which eliminated all possibilities. After charging into the room, he found that his team took care of most of the terrorists, except two hiding in a corner. All of a sudden, there was a "mini-explosion" that blew a hole completely in the side of the jet. Any loose items that were on the ground starting shooting out of the hole, and the plane started tilting to the left. Trying to keep his grip, Ducky ran up the stairs to the second level, where any sort of suction wasn't going to fight against him.

The next room was completely empty of anyone. They slowly tiptoed towards the other end of the plane, hoping that they already cleared out all of the enemies. They were very wrong. A flashbang was thrown into the room, throwing all of his squad off balance, blinding them. After a few shots heard, and the blindness slowly retracting, he noticed that two of his teammates were shot in the head, instantly killing them. He regrouped himself, and fired away with his new Mini Uzi, instantly bringing down three clustered Tangos. Shots fired in the air, hitting windows, TVs, leather seats, and pretty much anything that was in the way.

The firing cleared, and the enemies were dead. Moving along towards the main room of the plane, Ducky switched out his Uzi for his assault rifle, the M16, with a grenadier attachment. He gave a signal, and his whole team rushed into the next room, clearing it out within seconds. The door at the end of the room swung open, revealing a terrorist with a pistol to the hostage's head. _Ducky, take him out!_ he heard in his receiver. _Why me? _he thought. He traded his Uzi with Michael for a M9, and aimed directly at the terrorist's feet. He instantly fell on the ground, and Ducky mercilessly shot him twice in the head. Michael removed the bag from the hostage's head and strapped him onto Ducky's back. They were going to jump off of the plane.

He quickly sprinted down the stairs, slowed by the 150 pounds on his back. He could see the hole in the wall just ahead of him, and the sky was a deep blue. _Hold on! _he exclaimed to the hostage, and he did the craziest thing he has done in his life. He jumped.


End file.
